Cahill Janus Hour
by PinkiePieFanatic
Summary: The Select 6 (What I call Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Hamilton, and Sinead) are on a singing competition hosted by yours truly. What secrets will be revealed? How many ships will come out of this? How long will it take for Lilac to figure out she was created by Me?
1. Chapter 1

**2 stories started in a day! Yay!**

**"And welcome back, to Cahill's Janus Hour! I'm your host, PinkiePieFanatic! But you can call me Pink. Today's judges are... Lilac Cahill!"**

**"Hey there!"**

**"Jonah Wizard!"**

**Woohoooo!**

**"Hey there!"**

**"And Mormon Gamer, my Brother."**

**"I'm only here 'cause you promised Pizza."**

**"Alright then. Today's contestants are Amy Cahill!"**

**YAYYYY!**

**"What am I doing here?" Amy asked perplexed. "You said this was tommorow."**

**"Yes, I said that yesterday."**

**"Oh."**

**"Dan Cahill! Ian Kabra! Natalie Kabra! Sinead Starling! And Hamilton Holt!"**

**Ian said, confused, "What is this even for?"**

**I sighed. "Entertainment. Right Lilac?"**

**"Yeperdoodledonkey!"**

**"I don't even understand how she got here." Mormon Gamer mumbled.**

**"Round One!"**

**Amy- White Horse**

**Dan- Old McDonald Had a Farm**

**Ian- Vote in comments for either "You Don't Know Your Beautiful", or "I Bet My Life."**

**Natalie- Vote in the Comments for any Song**

**Hamilton- Surprise Song**

**Sinead- Titanium **


	2. Chapter 2

Singing- Round One!

"Hey, folks! It's me, Lilac! Welcome back to Cahill Janus Hour!"

"Um, Lilac? Where's my sister?" MG asked.

"Backstage, forcing Amy to wear this awesome dress."

Suddenly, a pound crashing noise appeared from backstage.

"No, Pink! I will not wear that dress!"

"Fine, Amy. If you don't wear this dress, I will send a copy of your diary entry of August 28 to a certain British Relative.."

"How did you get that?"

"Lilac and Dan are very persuasive."

"Fine! I'll wear the dress!"

Pink appeared on stage.

"Sorry about that, folks.l

"Hey," Lilac interrupted, "How come we both say 'folks,' instead of, like, people?"

Pink face palmed. She'll never learn about who created her...

"Yo, can we start?" Jonah interrupted.

"Fine, fine. First up, Amy! With Taylor Swift's, White Horse."

Amy came on stage. She wore an aqua dress, that you can find by going onto...

.

"H-h-hi," Amy said.

Someone back staged wolf whistled, which was followed by a slap, which was followed by a, "That's my sister, you poop!"

The music started.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Maybe I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse

Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

The crowd went wiled. Another wolf whistle, followed by an, "I warned you,!" Followed by numerous ows.

"Okay," Pink said, "Thank you, Amy! Next we have Dan with, uh, Old McDonald Had a farm? Okay then. Go Dan!"

Dan appeared on stage, wearing a t-shirt with a fake tux design. Dan opened his mouth and screeched,

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee i oh!

And on that farm he had some chickens,

Ee i ee i oh!

With a cluck-cluck here,

And a cluck-cluck there

Here a cluck, there a cluck,

Everywhere a cluck-cluck

Old MacDonald had a farm

Ee i ee i oh!

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee i oh!

And on that farm he had some dogs,

Ee i ee i oh!

With a woof-woof here,

And a woof-woof-woof there

Here a woof, there a woof,

Everywhere a woof-woof

Old MacDonald had a farm

Ee i ee i oh!

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee i oh!

And on that farm he had some turkeys,

Ee i ee i oh!

With a gobble-gobble gobble-gobble here,

And a gobble-gobble gobble-gobble there

Here a gobble-gobble, there a gobble-gobble,

Everywhere a gobble-gobble-gobble

Old MacDonald had a farm

Ee i ee i oh!

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee i oh!

And on that farm he had some cows,

Ee i ee i oh!

With a moo-moo here,

And a moo-moo there

Here a moo, there a moo,

Everywhere a moo-ooo

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee i oh!

Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee I ee i oh!

And on that farm he had some cobras,

Ee i ee I oh!

With a creepy wolf whistle here,

And a creepy wolf whistle there,

Here a whistle, there a whistle,

Everywhere a whistle,

Old McDonald had a farm,

Ee i ee I oh!

"That was, uh, interesting," Pink commented. "Next, Ian with "I bet my life," by Imagine Dragons.,

Ian strode out in a white t-shirt and blue jeans,causing some girls to faint.

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I know I let you down, didn't I?

So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me

Well I'm just a slave unto the night

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me

Remember when I broke you down to tears

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I gave you through all the years

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams

Would I come running home to you

I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth

There's you in everything I do

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me

Remember when I broke you down to tears

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I gave you hell through all the years

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

Don't tell me that I'm wrong

I've walked that road before

And left you on your own

And please believe them when they say

That it's left for yesterday

And the records that I've played

Please forgive me for all I've done

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my, I bet my, I bet my

I, I bet my, I bet my, I bet my

The crowd went crazy.

"So," Mg said, "was that song for anyone? Specifically Amy..."

"What?! No!" Ian spluterd.

"Fine. Next, we have Natalie, with Teenage Dream!"

Natalie came out in a dress, you can find at...

.

"Go Natalie!"

Natalie cleared her throught, and...

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Natalie gave her bow, and left stage.

"Okay, peoples, we have just received word that Sinead and Hamilton are doing, yep. They're doing a duet. They will be doing 'Little Talks,' by Monsters of Men.

Sinead came out in this dress...

.

and Hamilton came out in a suit.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep,

It's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself

It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head

That's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.

Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

You're gone, gone, gone away,

I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of you

Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,

there's nothing we can do,

Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

"YAYYYYYYHHYYYYY!"

"That was beautiful." MG said, for the first time in his life.

"Why don't we make the next round a couples round?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah," Lilac said.

(3 hours later)

"And the judges have decided that the 4 advancing to the next round are, Amy and Dan Cahill, with Ian and Natalie Co- I mean, Kabra! See you next time on Cahill Janus Hour!


	3. Update (don't kill me)

This story is up for adoption. Please PM me, PinkiePieFanatic, of you would like to adopt this story. I will pick the adopter at the end of the month. (May, 2015) Please PM an Amian drabble, so that I can work with relatively the same idea. Thank You, and read some of my other stories!

-PinkiePieFanatic/Lilac Cahill/ Im-not-telling you my real name.


End file.
